


New Apartment

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, I do not know what vanilla is or how to write it, I'm a shitty everything pfft, I'm sorry I'm a shitty writer, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, iiiisss a request that took too long yet was too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: The blue gem had taken Steven's suggestion into consideration and actually decided to go to Jersey. With Greg becoming a millionaire overnight, there were no issues finding a place not too expensive and just the style. Not saying that she didn't like the barn, in fact she loved the place. But she only loved it because she shared it with Peridot. But since said gem was going with her to Jersey after hearing of all the technology there, she was fine.And besides, it wasn't like Lapis would move without the tiny green alien. The two had grown quite...attatched.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the-fox333 said:  
> Your AO3 is devoid of Steven Universe, and it is a TRAVESTY. So I politely request that you do some shipping. I don't honestly care what; good fanfic will make me ship anything. (And I'd also appreciate it if you made it smut, if you're down for that.) Thanks much, and I look forward to reading whatever it is you come up with!
> 
> This took way too long for anybody’s liking, my apologies. My dumbass thought I was getting better, but nope! Still a piece of shit. Anywho, I’m sorry I have no idea how to write vanilla anyways, so yeah, here you go. Have whatever this failure is.

_"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!"_ Steven sobbed, flailing his arms in the air as the other Crystal Gems stood before Lapis and Peridot.

  
The blue gem had taken Steven's suggestion into consideration and actually decided to go to Jersey. With Greg becoming a millionaire overnight, there were no issues finding a place not too expensive and just the style. Not saying that she didn't like the barn, in fact she loved the place. But she only loved it because she shared it with Peridot. But since said gem was going with her to Jersey after hearing of all the technology there, she was fine.

  
And besides, it wasn't like Lapis would move without the tiny green alien. The two had grown quite...attatched.

  
Garnet walked through the door holding a box on her shoulder, then placing it to the ground and dusting her hands. "That's the last of your Meep Morps. Are you sure you two don't need any help unpacking?" She mumbled smoothly, expression unreadable as usual. "No thanks, Garnet. And we'll miss you too, Steven." Lapis replied, smiling.

  
"Man, this place is neat!" Amethyst shouted, inspecting the small apartment, "Garnet and I did clean it up a bit, it was quite a mess before." Pearl added almost proudly. It wasn't much, but it was alright for the two gems. In the corner were a bunch of counters with small seats, a stove, and a fridge that made a kitchen while opposite to them was a door that led to a bathroom. Useless, but present. In the middle of the room a bed for two lies, back against the wall, one nightstand on each side. In front of the bed was a small couch, a coffee table, and a TV. Off to the other side was a small four-seat dining table.

  
Lapis laughed, tilting her head. "Yes, thank you all. But you can go now." Peridot turned to Lapis. "But I thought we were going to have Steven tell us about more human traditions like "resumés" and other things!" She protested. "Yeah, Lapis! It's almost like you want us to leave!" Steven whined, eyes still glistening with tears.

  
The taller one shook her head. "It's nothing like that, Steven. While I don't need it, I kinda wanna try out that bed, see how comfortable it is, y'know?" She answered, pointing a thumb behind her. "Yeah, Ste-man. Lapis is probably really tired because she wasn't with us In Greg's van, she flew all the way here with Peridot riding her." Amethyst commented slyly, a smirk making it's way onto her face.

  
Lapis glared at the purple gem, who started giggling as Steven sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." She continued laughing. "But hey, we won't be leaving Jersey yet! So we can always come back tomorrow!" The human child exclaimed joyfully. "Yes, do that. We'll see you tomorrow!" Lapis finalized, ushering the Crystal gems out the door and shutting it. Peridot rose and eyebrow at the other gem's slight'y bizarre behavior. "What was that all about? It really did seem like you wanted them to lea--"

  
The shorter one never finished her sentence as she was suddenly lifted from the ground by her thighs. She let out a small squeak, her legs wrapping around what seemed to be a waist. "Lazuli, w-what is the meaning of this?! P-Put me down right this moment!" She shouted in alarm. She hadn't even gotten a chance to glance at the other's face before her back met a soft surface.

  
"This is what I want the first thing we do in our new place to be." Lapis mumbled out of the blue, pun unintended. Peridot blinked a confusion, before a great green hue had covered her whole face. The two didn't do this quite often, if at all, ever since that one incident that may or not have caused them to move in the first place.

  
They were just cuddling in the barn while watching their favorite show again when things had escalated quite a bit. And then Amethyst decided to walk in. And they never heard the end of it. Even now. So Lapis decided to get the hell out of the barn where the two had more privacy. Of course the gems were allowed to come and ask or help since they still had gem things to do, or just visit, but at least they have warnings now.

  
Peridot stuttered for a moment, unsure what to reply with. "Unless," the taller gem pulled away from the other's neck, "you don't want to?" The shorter one shook her head vigorously. "No, that's not it! It's just that.." She trailed off, before flailing her hands around for a moment and averting her gaze.

  
Lapis laughed softly at the action. Peridot never really figured out how to do this, not yet at least. And Lapis wouldn't call herself an expert, but at least she knew the basics. "That's okay, Peri," the green one grumbled at the nickname, "I've got it." She replied, placing her lips back on the other's neck.

  
She immediately melted into the touch, allowing herself to relax in the other gem's arms. Lapis' arms ran down Peridot's clothed sides, listening to the other squirm like it was music to her ears. Her soft kissed began to lower slightly, before she removed herself and looked at Peridot, the request unspoken but obvious.

  
The shorter one grumbled and averted her eyes, phasing out of the clothes that were a part of her and attempting to form the correct human anatomy. She always nailed it, but it wasn't like she tried to read up on it in order to please Lapis or anything. The blue gem returned to pressing her lips on the other's green skin.

  
Peridot was a bit sensitive for her own good, thus explained her soft moans at the mere contact on her body. Lapis smirked on the skin, making sure that Peridot felt it, then proceeded to place her lips on the green nubs that were created for her. The shorter one gasped, the back of her hand flying to her mouth to contain her embarrassing sounds.

  
"We're alone now, you know.." Lapis growled lowly, her breath tickling the already hardened flesh under her mouth. Peridot's blush grew, if that was even possible at this point, and she removed her hand and looked at the other. Lapis gazed at her intently, pulling herself forward and pressing her lips against Peridot's.

  
While she put her hand on the green one's face to pull her closer, she felt her wrap her arms around her shoulders, pressing her tongue against her bottom lip in a brave display for being so flustered. Lapis smiled at the sudden confidence and allowed the other's tongue in, immediately rubbing against each other softly.

  
Lapis pushed Peridot backwards slightly, her hand running up and down the inside of the other's thigh. And while she knew Peridot was pretending not to notice the gentle touches, her shaking proved otherwise. Lapis' hand merely grazed between the shorter's legs, but Peridot gasped into the kiss, giving Lapis more opportunity to dominate.

  
But she didn't. She wanted this to be slow and gentle, and she wanted it to last. It has come to her attention that she was suddenly feeling a bit too strongly towards the shorter gem, and found herself questioning those feelings. Was she prepared to be with Peridot like that? Was Peridot prepared?

  
Pushing her thoughts aside, she distracted herself with soft moans escaping the gem underneath her as she pressed her middle finger inside the tight cavern below. Peridot mewled, her hand flying back to her mouth. Lapis grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the bed with a smile, kissing the tip of Peridot's nose and laughing at the flustered gibberish that followed after the action.

  
Peridot was slightly confused at the sudden tenderness Lapis was using. She wasn't complaining, of course not, but with her newfound feelings towards the blue gem, she found herself struggling not to fall rock hard for her, pun unintended. She was smart enough to know what she was feeling and had stopped denying it for a while, but then came the whole 'did Lapis feel the same' fiasco.

  
All in all, they were both losers who loved each other too much and didn't know it. But Lapis was trying to subtlely show Peridot how she felt with her actions, hoping she would catch on. Peridot gasped when another finger joined the first, wriggling on them and slightly wishing they'd go deeper.

  
Lapis made sure her pace wasn't too tortuously slow, as she herself wanted to see the other release. But watching the other quake and quiver beneath her this way was a work of art, and she was the one doing it, if she could believe it. But when she heard the other gem rasp out a "Nng! Th-there, Lapis, oh please.." she knew she was done for.

  
She snaked her hand underneath her own dress, increasing the pace with each hand as she added a third finger into the other and rubbed her own clit with the other hand. They both panted harshly, Peridot hanging onto the bed sheets roughly, her back arched into the fingers as she attempted to keep up the pace as she pushed against them.

  
"L-Lapis, I-I'm--" Peridot stuttered and the blue gem nodded at her. "Go ahead." She allowed, watching the other throw her head back and let out a short but loud squeak, climax causing her walls to tighten around the fingers inside her. As her head lulled to the side as she came down, the sight and feelings was all it took for Lapis to reach her end as well.

  
She flopped down next to the other gem, a heave leaving her as she did so. They both lay on their backs and examine the ceiling, as if there was something to actually look at. The silence was broken as Peridot turned her head to Lapis. "I think I like you a lot." She suddenly said. Lapis blinked repeatedly, turning her head to the other.

  
In the moment of silence, Peridot thought she might've screwed up. She was also smart enough not to use the word 'love' so soon, but watching Lapis' eyes widen as she caught onto the meaning caused her to fear the worst. After all, if they didn't like each, they wouldn't be doing this. The confession seemed out of place with the way Peridot chose to word it, but the message went across.

  
"I.." Lapis stammered, eyes still wide. "N-Nevermind, forget I said anything! Good night, Lazuli!" She shouted a bit too quickly for it to be understandable, but she turned around and hide her face from the other, giving her her back. She did her best to remain quiet, but her slight shaking was obvious.

  
She felt an arm wrap around her and pull her towards the other, her back meeting a suddenly bare chest. She didn't hear Lapis phase out of her clothes, but she apparently did. "I think I like you a lot too." She felt Lapis' hot breath on her neck as she spoke next to her ear, a shiver running down her spine.

  
Peridot turned around and blinked, her gaze meeting the blue gem's. "..You do?" Her voice cracked, but she couldn't find it in her to care as Lapis nodded. She buried her face into the other's bare chest and let out a content sound. Lapis let out an amused hum, holding the other closer to her. 


End file.
